Midnight Doesn't Last Forever (autorisierte deutsche Übersetzung)
by anouschka912
Summary: "Also kommst du und schaust den Sonnenuntergang mit mir?" Solangelo. Post - Blood of Olympus. [autorisierte Übersetzung]


Hi guys!

So, after severall weeks uploading on a German website, I decided to do it here as well. I got a few messages from non-native speakers, who are German-curious and would love to practice their language skills. Here it is! Your lovely Solangelo-pie :) Please tell me in the comment section, if there is any need for additional english notes from me or if the German ones are just fine.

Just for your information: This is an authorized translation of "Midnight doesn't last forever" by the adorable 'ghostystarr'. First chapter is dedicated to her and bluelove22! :3

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Alle Ehre gebührt ghostyStarr Ich bin lediglich die autorisierte Übersetzerin! ;)

Die Original-Story ist hier zu finden: s/10752021/1/Midnight-Doesn-t-Last-Forever

Die meisten von euch werden sie aber schon gelesen haben. Keine Ahnung, ob hier überhaupt irgendeiner noch mitliest.

 **Warnung:** Enthält Spoiler zu Blood of Olympus! Wer noch auf die deutsche Ausgabe wartet und den Buchhändlern noch nicht gierig die englische Version aus den Händen gerissen hatte, sei gewarnt! Aber es hält sich in Grenzen

 **Disclaimer:** Die PJO Reihen gehören Rick Riordan, die Fanfiction ghostyStarr. Ich beanspruche lediglich die Arbeit an der deutschen Übersetzung für mich. Weder die amerikanische Autorin noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld, wäre aber schön^^

Über Reviews freuen die Autorin als auch ich uns natürlich immer! :) Updates erfolgen regelmäßig, lol.

Habt Spaß! Have fun! :)

Kapitel 1

Nico atmete tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem er überhaupt versucht hatte, irgendwelche seiner Kräfte zu benutzen. Wie könnte er auch, wenn ihm dauernd Jason, Annabeth und Will im Nacken saßen? Er war kaum dazu in der Lage ins Badehaus zu gehen, ohne überwacht zu werden. Es ging ihm wirklich unter die Haut, aber meistens war es, nun, irgendwie nett. Er war eben nicht an die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt, und auch wenn er sich die meisten Tage heimlich vor all den aufgezwungenen Lagerfeuerliedern und Strandtagen verdrücken wollte, wusste er, dass wenn Jason oder irgendjemand ihn zum Abhängen fragte, dass sie das dann wirklich wollten. Und das war ziemlich phantastisch.

Chiron ließ Nico die ersten beiden ‚Eroberung der Flagge'-Spiele aussetzen, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. "Entschuldige", sagte er in einem Ton, der das Gegenteil dessen war, "aber mir wurde hartnäckig befohlen, dass du dich nicht selbst betätigen darfst, bis du für fit genug erachtet wirst." Er blickte Nico mit einem listigen Grinsen an. "Ärztliche Anweisung."

Sofort schoss Nicos Kopf dorthin, wo Will Solace sich für die Spiele bereit machte. Nicos Auge zuckte beim herzhaften Lachen, das über Wills Lippen schlüpfte, als einer seiner Brüder irgendeine Bemerkung machte. Er verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich verstehe.", presste er durch seine Zähne und begann in Wills Richtung zu stampfen, bevor er es ändern konnte. Chiron hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

Als er nahe genug war, riss Nico das Schild an sich, nach dem Will gerade griff, bevor dieser es nehmen konnte. "Hey!" schrie Will, finster blickend wirbelte er herum, bis er Nicos stürmige Augen traf. Der Blick wandelte sich zu mildem Ärger. "Oh. Du bist es nur."

 _Nur ich?!_ dachte Nico erbost. _Merkt er NICHT, was ich bin_ _?_

"Was zur echten Hölle spielst du hier?" spie Nico aus. "Hast du Chiron gesagt, dass ich heute Abend nicht teilnehmen kann?"

Wills blaue Augen waren hart und unnachgiebig. "Du bist fast gestorben. Du brauchst eine Pause."

"Mir geht's _gut_ _."_

"Yeah, nun, ich bin der Arzt hier…"

"Und was soll das überhaupt damit? ' _Ärztliche Anweisung'"_ zischte er. "Ist das irgendein erbärmliches Schlagwort?"

"Es bedeutet, dass _ich_ _dir_ befehle, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, bis ich dich für gesund genug erachte." Will hob sein Kinn ein Stück, ihren Größenunterschied _noch_ viel mehr bemerkbar machend. Es pisste Nico an. "Also gut, Todesjunge, Ich schätze, dass du dieses eine Spiel noch aussetzen musst."

"Ich hoffe, du spießt dich mit deinem eigenen Schwert auf," knurrte Nico, ließ das Schild in den Dreck fallen und stapfte davon.

"Und denk noch nicht einmal darüber nach, hier weg zu Schatten-reisen, di Angelo!" rief Will ihm nach. "Ich habe Spione im ganzen Camp!"

Nicos Antwort war eine ärgerliche Handbewegung über seine Schulter und er musste sich selbst zwingen, nicht zurück zu schauen.

In der darauf folgenden Woche zog Will dieselbe Nummer ab. "Schau mal, eine Woche mehr wird dich nicht umbringen", redete er sich heraus. "Aber dich zu überanstrengen könnte es."

"Jason und Percy spielen mit" antwortete Nico verschnupft.

Will schien sich bei der Erwähnung des Poseidonsohnes zu versteifen. "Nun, wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, lasse ich dich hier rumsitzen und zuschauen, wie ich gewinne."

Nico spottete, fluchte und protestierte, dass er überhaupt kein Interesse daran hätte, so etwas zu tun, aber als das Horn ertönte und den Spielbeginn signalisierte und Will sich zum Rest seiner Hütte mit einem merkwürdigen Gruß und einem wissenden Grinsen gesellte, fand sich Nico sitzend auf einem Felsen neben Chiron wieder, die Ereignisse des Spiels beobachtend. Er schaute absolut _ohne jegliches Interesse_ , wie Will hinter Percy heranschlich und sich die Flagge krallte, während dieser durch irgendetwas, was die Stolls in Brand gesetzt hatten, abgelenkt war. Die Apollohütte jubelte und Will wirbelte herum, traf Nicos starren Blick und grinste rotzfrech. Er hatte Glück, dass Nico nicht sogleich Tote auf ihn beschwor.

In der dritten Woche hatte Will keine Ausrede mehr übrig. Nico hatte jede einzelne körperliche Prüfung bestanden, der er sich hatte unterziehen müssen. Nicht einmal Chiron konnte einen Grund finden, warum Nico nicht teilnehmen sollte. Als dieser das ebenso Will gesagt hatte, hatte Nico einen schadenfreudigen Blick zu ihm geworfen und war überrascht, dass Will nicht so aufgebracht aussah, wie er dachte. Stattdessen sah er fast … besorgt aus.

Als Nico sich bereit machte, dabei Jasons Plan in seinem Kopf wiederholend – der Römer würde ihn nicht sein Versprechen vergessen lassen, ein Team zu bilden – sprach Will ihn an. "Nico."

Nico rollte mit den Augen. "Kommst du, um Blödsinn zu quatschen? Gibt's kein Gesetz, das besagt, dass Apollokids alle ihre Drohungen in Haikus formulieren müssen?"

Will schüttelte seinen Kopf. "N-nein, das ist…es nicht, weswegen ich hier bin."

Nico zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Kommst du dann, um dich zu entschuldigen?"

Will funkelte ihn an. "Weit gefehlt, Finsternis und Verdammung, aber… äh… es ist nur…" Wills plötzliche Nervosität macht auch Nico nervös. "Nur… versprich mir, dass du dich schonen wirst." Seine blauen Augen blickten vom Boden auf. "Kein Schatten-reisen. Keine toten Typen heraufbeschwören. Kein Unterweltkram." Was täuschte der Typ hier vor? Zuerst zwang er Nico für drei Tage in die Krankenstube, nachdem sie Gaia und Octavian besiegt hatten. Danach babysittete er ihn praktisch und bekam die anderen Camper dazu, bei einer Art 'Nico fett machen' Plan mitzumachen. Er konnte den Speisesaal nicht mehr verlassen, ohne zuerst mindestens zwei volle Teller gegessen zu haben. Sein Magen konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Dann sabotierte er wiederholt Nicos Chancen darauf, irgendwelchen normalen Camperkram zu tun. Und jetzt zog er die ‚besorgter Freund' Karte?

"Warum sollte ich dir irgendwas versprechen?"

"Weil wir Freunde sind?" versuchte es Will.

Nico schnaubte. "Du hast eine lustige Art, das zu zeigen, Solace."

"Nico", sagte Will ernst. Nicos Blick fiel zu Boden. "Lass mich nicht mein Schlagwort benutzen."

Aus irgendeinem befremdlichen Grund fand Nico sich gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen. "Gut. Ich brauche meine Kräfte nicht, um dir trotzdem in deinen bedauernswerten Hintern zu treten."

Will grinste. "Willst du wetten?"

"Bedingungen?"

"Wenn ich gewinne, " summte er "dann musst du mir einen ganzen Tag auf der Krankenstation helfen. Snacks und Limo. Verbände schneiden. Was immer ich sage."

Nico blickte finster. "Du willst aus mir eine Krankenschwester machen."

Will blinzelte, die Wangen ein bisschen rot. "Ähm."

"Aber wenn _Ich gewinne, "_ fuhr Nico dazwischen, darauf hoffend die ein bisschen unbehagliche Spannung aufzulösen, "dann musst du aufhören, mich wie ein Baby zu behandeln. Ich bin kein Kleinkind, Solace."

Will spottete: "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht bist. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen wie ein Baby behandeln und sich Sorgen machen, Zombie-Atem."

Er hatte darauf nichts zu erwidern, deswegen fuhr er fort. "Also haben wir einen Deal?"

Will straffte sich, drückte seine Brust ein bisschen raus und streckte seine Hand hin. "Deal!"

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns griff Nico zu und schüttelte Wills Hand. Dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet; das kleine Blitzen der Nerven, das sein System unter Strom setzte. Dennoch machte es das nicht angenehmer. Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Will keine Absicht hatte loszulassen, riss Nico seine Hand los. "Also du zischst jetzt ab und lässt mich mich fertig machen, oder?"

Will blinzelte wieder und überkreuzte seine Arme. "Richtig, richtig. Aber ich mein's ernst. Keine untoten Angelegenheiten. Wenn ich dich deine Kräfte benutzen sehe - was ICH WERDE, wenn du es tust – dann ist das ein automatischer Sieg für mich. Ich denke wir könnten noch ein paar schwarze OP Hemden da haben."

Nico stöhnte. "Geh _weg_ _."_

Mit einem breiten Lachen gab der Apollosohn nach und ließ Nico seinen Rücken anstarrend zurück. Seinen unnatürlich breiten Rücken.

Nico drehte sich schnell herum, hob sein schwarzes Schwert auf und schalt sich geistig selbst.

Der Plan war simpel. Jason hatte ihn quasi in seinen Kopf geprügelt. "Wir werden einfach Piper schlagen!" verkündete er enthusiastisch. Nico konnte seine Augen nicht genug über dem blöden, festentschlossenen Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes rollen.

Als das Horn blies und die Partie begann, erfüllte Nico seinen Teil des Planes und stellte sich als Lockvogel auf, sodass Jason zwischen der Reihe von Aphroditekindern, die den Weg blockierten, hindurch schleichen konnte. Er behielt ein Auge auf ihn und das andere auf seine Umgebung. Bislang hatte er noch keine Spur eines gewissen Apollosohnes entdeckt oder irgendwelche lahmen Haikus gehört. Die Luft war rein.

Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, erschien ihm Flagge-erobern kindisch und bedeutungslos. Es wurde einfach echten Kämpfen oder Schlachten nicht gerecht. Es besaß nicht dieselbe Intensität oder Angst. Er war nicht da, nur um Campspiele zu spielen oder sich selbst vorzumachen, dass er seine Fähigkeiten verbessert hätte. Tatsächlich wollte er nur beweisen, dass er nicht gebrochen oder schwach war, dass er genauso stark war, wie er es vorher gewesen war. Er wollte diese besorgten Blicke nicht mehr. Jason hatte ihn so angesehen. Percy, Annabeth und Piper, sie alle hatten es. Will Solace benahm sich an den meisten Tagen, als ob er bereits im Sterben lag.

Flüsternd fluchend duckte Nico sich hinter einem Baum. Hinter ihm war ein Zweig zerknickt worden. Er wurde verfolgt. Er würde es sich bis zum St.-Nimmerleins-Tag anhören müssen, wenn er Jasons Plan scheitern lassen würde, deshalb bereitete er sich darauf vor, seinen Verfolger außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er ging schnell seine bevorzugte Kampfmethoden durch und wählte seine neuste Idee. _Tret' sie zwischen die Beine,_ flüsterte Hazels Stimme in seinem Kopf. Als der unbekannte Camper in Reichweite kam, wirbelte Nico aus den Schatten heraus, um genau das zu tun. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere Camper auswich, als ob er das vorausgesehen hätte und versuchte ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

"Hey!" schrie Will verärgert. "Zwei Minuten dabei und du hast schon beinahe versucht mich zu töten?"

"Wie hast du mich so schnell gefunden?"

"Leicht." grinste Will. "Ich bin einfach in den dunkelsten Teil des Waldes gegangen. Ich dachte mir, dass du hier irgendwo lauern musst."

"Und so hast du dich direkt entschieden, mich zu stalken?"

"Ich stelle sicher, dass du dich an deinen Teil der Abmachung hältst."

"Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Will warf ihm mit verschränkten Armen einen gelangweilten Blick zu. "Würdest _du_ dir vertrauen?"

Nicos Schultern sanken herab. "Hab's kapiert."

Will lachte, was Nico als _zu_ laut empfand. Er sprang auf und scannte ihre Umgebung, um zu schauen, ob sie gehört wurden. Götter, das könnte er gerade noch gebrauchen. Alleine in den Wäldern geschnappt zu werden mit Will freaking Solace. Er starrte den Heiler an, aber Will lächelte einfach nur. "Nunja, _Ich_ würde!"

Nicos Kopf kippte verwirrt zur Seite.

"Dir vertrauen. Ich würde es."

"Du würdest?" Nicos Ton war matt.

"Yeah." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen gefällten Baumstamm, komplett verwundbar. "Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt. Du bist blöd, aber du bist nicht dumm. Ich denke, tief in dir drin weißt du, dass das momentane Benutzen deiner Kräfte dir mehr schaden als gut tun würde."

Nico schaute sich um. Er wünschte sich fast, dass jemand sie finden würde. Es würde ihn wenigstens vor der Peinlichkeit dieser Situation bewahren. "Hast du nicht noch eine Flagge zu finden?" brummelte er.

"Ah, ich soll auskundschaften."

Nico runzelte die Stirn. "Auskundschaften. Warte. Du hast überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt mich zu finden, oder?"

Wills Lächeln war schamlos. "Spielt das eine Rolle?" Nico antwortete nicht, aber das schien Will nicht zu stören. "Bist du außerdem so überrascht? Dies ist das zweite Mal, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

Nicos Wangen fühlten sich heiß an. "Also?"

"Nichts. Ich sage nur, dass das irgendwie so ein Ding wird."

Die bloße _Erwähnung,_ irgendeine Art _Ding_ mit Will Solace zu haben, war genug, um in Nicos gesamten Gesicht eine lila Röte aufkommen zu lassen. Er schnaufte und überkreuzte seine Arme, seinen Blick ablenkend, bevor dieser diesen blauen Augen begegnen konnte. "Das ist blöd."

"Du bist blöd."

"Netter Konter. Hast du den von deinem Vater?"

"Während du gleichzeitig deines Vaters unfehlbaren Sinn für Humor geerbt hast."

Sie starrten einander für ein paar stille Momente an. Okay, es war mehr so, dass Nico halbherzig funkelte und Will spöttisch lächelte. Bevor er es stoppen konnte, zuckten seinen Lippen hoch. Er schaute weg in einem Versuch es zu verstecken, aber der Schaden war begangen. Will lachte sein lautes Lachen wieder. Bevor Nico ihn anschreien, beleidigen oder sogar zurücklachen konnte, war da eine plötzliche, riesige Windböe. Er drehte sich herum und fühlte sich sofort, als ob ihm jemand in den Bauch getreten hätte.

Direkt hinter Will griff eine dunkle Gestalt nach ihm und sie war nicht freundlich. In einem Moment reiner Panik gefror Nico, schrie dann eine Warnung aus und erhob seine Hände. Wills Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, einen Arm um seinen Nacken geschlossen. Nico begann sofort seine Kräfte zu kanalisieren, bereit niederzustrecken, was auch immer es wagte seinen Weg zu kreuzen.

"Du stehst offen!" eine bekannte Stimme lachte auf und Nico ließ schnell seine Arme seitlich fallen, verblüfft als ein anderes Apollokind – einer von Wills kleinen Brüdern – sich spielerisch an Will heftete, der so tat als ob er deswegen schrie und mit den Armen ruderte, um Gnade bat, als das jüngere Kind lachte und ‚attackierte'. Nico schämte sich direkt für sich. Er hatte fast die halbe Hölle auf das Kind freigesetzt.

"Du hast mich gekriegt, du hast mich gekriegt!" Will kicherte, zerzauste die Haare des Kindes und grinste. "Solltest du nicht beim Rest der Hütte sein?"

"Du bist ohne Erlaubnis gegangen!" beschuldigte er ihn. Wills Wangen wurden rosa und er schob eine Hand über den Mund seines kleinen Bruders, bevor er entsetzt zu Nico sah, ob er es gehört hatte. Nico hatte, aber er taumelte noch wegen seines fast begangenen schweren Fehlers.

"J-Jaa, nun, ich bin der Anführer!" sagte Will schnell. "Und ich hatte dir befohlen zu bleiben, während ich auskundschafte!"

"Du hattest gar nichts gesagt vom Auskund - _mmph!"_

Einen Moment später barst Jason aus dem Dickicht heraus, die Flagge über seinem Kopf schwenkend. "WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!" war er am Schreien. Nico hatte noch nie so sehr in seinem Leben zuvor mit den Schatten verschmelzen wollen.

Am nächsten Tag war Nico zu deprimiert, um seine Hütte zu verlassen. Er blieb im Bett, jenen Moment immer wieder wiederholend. Er hätte fast seine Kräfte gegen dieses Kind benutzt. Sicher, er hatte gedacht, es wäre ein Monster oder ein richtiger Feind oder _irgendetwas._ Aber der Zorn, den er verspürt gehabt hatte, sollte mittlerweile verschwunden sein. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, in Camp Halfblood zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht wirklich irgendwo hin gehören, oder?

Jason und Piper schauten vorbei, um ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen und mit ihm zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Die ganze Zeit weigerte Nico sich, überhaupt zu dem Apollo-Tisch zu blicken. Er schwörte, dass er Wills ihn beobachtenden Blick fühlen konnte. Er schlang sein Essen runter, entschuldigte sich und ging, bevor Will überhaupt die Chance hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Es kümmerte ihn überhaupt nicht, was Will von ihm dachte, sagte er sich selbst. Er brauchte nicht seine Anerkennung oder sowas. Also warum machte Nico sich deswegen Sorgen?

Für den Rest des Tages blieb Nico drinnen.

Am Tag danach schleiften Percy und Annabeth ihn zum Frühstück. Annabeth konnte spüren, dass etwas los war, aber dankenswerter Weise wusste sie es besser, als ihn zu drängen. Percy saß dicht neben ihr und vermied zu viel Augenkontakt. Fast eine Woche nachdem Nico gebeichtet hatte, waren die Dinge noch immer wunderbar unangenehm zwischen ihnen. Nico hatte das erwartet, aber wenigstens störte es Percy immer noch nicht, mit ihm gesehen zu werden. Viel mehr schien Percy sich mehr und mehr in seiner Nähe wohl zu fühlen. Trotzdem war Nico ein bisschen erleichtert, als Percy verkündete, dass er schwimmen gehen würde und ging.

"Bist du okay?" fragte Annabeth sobald ihr Freund gegangen war.

Nico zögerte. Er hatte eine lange Zeit damit verbracht Annabeth zu hassen, aber jetzt frühstückten sie zusammen. Sie war wahrscheinlich die klügste Person, die er kannte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn auch nicht verraten würde. Er seufzte und gab nach. "Ich habe fast was wirklich Schlimmes getan."

Annabeths Gesicht wurde ernst. "Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da gibt's nicht viel drüber zu sagen. Während 'Flagge-erobern' an dem Abend haben Will und ich geredet. Ich sah einen Schatten nach Will greifen und ich ... ich bin ausgeflippt."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ausgeflippt wie in?"

"Ich habe fast ... Wills kleinem Bruder wehgetan."

Annabeths Lippen formten ein perfektes "O". Sie nickte. "Aber du hast es nicht."

"Wenn ich mich nicht rechtzeitig gefangen hätte ..."

"Aber du hast es getan."

"Ich sollte es besser wissen ..."

"Du tust es. Ich mein's ernst. Du würdest niemanden verletzen außer, wenn du es müsstest. Es war ein aufrichtiger Fehler. Das passiert uns allen mal. Ich schwöre, ich habe Percy mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal fast ausgeweidet."

Nico erlaubte sich ein schiefes Lächeln. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir alle davon ein oder zwei Mal schon geträumt haben."

Annabeth lachte. Ihre Augen glitzerten in unverständlichen Anmut. "Also ... was haben du und Will alleine im Wald gemacht?"

Nico zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger.

Warum war es so schwer, die Tür zu öffnen?

Er spielte die Szene immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab, aber immer wenn es an der Zeit war zu handeln, erstarrte er. _Du bist durch den Tartarus gegangen,_ schalt Nico sich selbst, _und du kannst nicht mal in die Krankenstube deines eigenen Camps gehen?_

Er atmete tief ein, erhob seine Hand und erstarrte wieder.

Glücklicherweise brauchte er nicht länger in stiller Agonie dort zu stehen, weil die Tür sich öffnete. Unglücklicherweise trat Will Solace, eine Tasche über seine Schulter tragend, heraus. Er würgte daran, Nico zu sehen und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast mir eine Scheißangst eingejagt!" schnappte er nach Luft.

"Entschuldige", sagte er zu schnell.

Will blickte hoch, die Augen unsicher. "Was machst du hier?"

Auch wenn der Tonfall neugierig und nicht verärgert war, zuckte Nico dennoch zusammen. "Die Wette", murmelte er. "Ich schätze, dass ich irgendwie... verloren habe, also..."

Will zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aber Jason hatte die Flagge. Du hast gewonnen."

Nico blies einen Teil seines Haares aus den Augen. " _Ich_ habe nicht wirklich gewonnen. Das war alles Jason. Die Wette war, dass _ich_ die Flagge kriegen würde. Also ... ich schätze, dass ich dir einen weiteren Tag in der Krankenstube schulde." Er riskierte einen Blick nach oben. "Wenn du, du weißt schon, mich immer noch willst."

Wills Lächeln war dermaßen strahlend, dass es praktisch schmerzte. "Nunja, wie kann ich zu gratis Arbeitskraft nein sagen?" lachte er. Nico lächelte fast zurück. "Aber eins nach dem anderen, „ sagte Will, Nicos Kleidung betrachtend, "wir müssen dir etwas weniger … Deprimierendes finden."

Nico blickte finster. "Was ist falsch daran, wie ich mich anziehe?"

"Oh, absolut nichts!" sagte Will aufrichtig. "Es ist nur, dass nunja, manche meiner Patienten denken könnten, dass du der Sensenmann bist."

Nico hatte einen schweren Fehler damit begangen, hierher zu kommen. Er wusste es. Vielleicht hatte er auch damit einen Fehler gemacht, überhaupt im Camp zu bleiben. Aber als Will so lächelte, fand Nico es schwer, sich zu sorgen.

 _ **A/N: Ich hab in jenem Moment begonnen Solangelo zu shippen, als ihre Hände sich berührten. Ich habe den Solangelo-Tag so ziemlich drei Tage lang gelebt. Wenn ich das hier nicht schreibe, werde ich bald meine Fähigkeit wie ein normaler Mensch zu kommunizieren verlieren. Wortwörtlich sowie ich Nicos Beschreibung von Will gelesen hatte, fühlte es sich an, als hätte Rick Riordan mich mitten ins Gesicht mit einem neuen OTP geschlagen. (ghosty)  
**_

Ü/N: Jaaa….da kann ich der Autorin hundert Prozent zustimmen. Es ging mir haargenau so. Wort für Wort. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein bisschen Spaß es war nicht immer einfach amerikanische Ausdrücke in verständliches Deutsch sinngemäß zu übertragen ;)


End file.
